She is born
by annie.cassidy.50
Summary: Princess Twilight and her friends travel to The Crystal Empire for Princess Cadances foal-shower. At first. everything appears to be going well. Suddenly an evil doer arrives and abducts Princess Cadance. It's up to Twilight, her friends, and her brother to find her and rid the kingdom of evil. By the way, if you're wondering who "she" is, you'll just have to ready the story.
1. Chapter 1

She is Born

It was a normal day in Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle was in her castle organizing her books. She was still amazed at all that had occurred fairly recently. "It's been pretty quiet since we saved Equestria" Twilight said. "It sure has" Spike agreed "but I hope that something happens again soon. I get bored when there's nothing going on." "I don't mind a little peace and quiet every once-in-a while." Just then, a letter arrived addressed to Twilight Sparkle and she read it aloud. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have written to you on account of urgent royal duty. I ask that you come immediately to the Crystal Empire to discuss these important matters. You may bring your friends and no one else. Please, keep all discussed details secret from everypony besides friends and family members. Your faithful mentor, Princess Celestia." The letter slightly troubled Twilight. What if there was a new evil afoot? What if she wasn't doing her part as a princess correctly? But there was no time to worry so she said "Spike, we need to make the necessary preparations for our trip. Start making the checklist right away, please." Once all of the arrangements were completed, Twilight and her friends met at the train station and boarded the next train in hardly any time at all.

On the train, the mane six each pondered what kind of "royal business" Princess Celestia meant. "Maybe some helpless little creature was found all alone and she needs somepony to take care of it" Fluttershy suggested. "Perhaps she's made you a new princess gown" Rarity proposed. "She might wanna know the best places to grow apples" Applejack stated. "She probably wanted me to perform with The Wonderbolts for some kind of show" Rainbow Dash said. "Don't be silly, she probably needs somepony to plan a party for her" Pinkie Pie said. "Whatever it is, it must be important" Twilight noted.

The train eventually stopped at The Crystal Empire. As Twilight faced the gigantic, sparkling palace she told herself "Be strong, Twilight, just because you don't know what's going to happen doesn't mean it's going to be bad." She and her friends walked throughout the palace until she came across a familiar face. That was Princess Cadance. "Cadance!" Twilight delightfully exclaimed, "Twilight!" Cadance happily expressed. The two then exchanged their special hoof-shake (though Cadance did it rather lightly, and you'll soon find out) and chanted "Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Then, Twilight realized that she might be dealing with some serious royal business and straightened herself up. "Princess Celestia wrote me a letter of urgency" "Well she isn't here right now so I might as well tell you, Twilight." Twilight prepared herself for whatever news was going to be delivered, good or bad. Cadance paused for a moment before finally saying, "I'm pregnant". "What?! Really?!" Twilight said in awe. "Yes, you're going to be an aunt", said Shining Armor.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is wonderful! But why did you go to such lengths to tell me?" Twilight asked. "Because this is information others cannot be trusted with" answered another familiar voice. A tall, white alicorn with a multi-colored, flowing mane entered. "Princess Celestia" Twilight noted. "I see you have received my letter, Twilight. Because I trust all of you I will explain why I requested your presence, but you must promise to tell no one but your family." The mane six each agreed. "Alicorn magic is the most powerful magic of all but its influence on the world of Equestria depends on how the beholder is raised. If raised for good, the magic can be used to aid troubles. If raised for evil, the magic can be darkened and spread that darkness throughout Equestria." Celestia explained. "I understand, Princess" Twilight responded. "So you aren't upset about not being told sooner?" Shining Armor asked. "Oh, you're not quite off-the-hook", Twilight said teasingly "but now isn't the right time or place to be mad at you". Then, Princess Celestia said "Now that that's taken care of, I need somepony to plan Cadance's foal-shower" "Look no further" Pinkie Pie stated.

In hardly any time, everything was set-up and the celebration took place. They did all sorts of activities from Foal Charades, to Bottle Bowling, to making Foal-to-be scrapbooks. "Is it going to be a filly or a colt?" Fluttershy asked Cadance and Shining Armor. "We don't know yet" Shining Armor answered. "Sometimes it's better to be surprised" Cadance stated. But, even though everything appeared to be going well, Twilight knew that something wasn't right. She heard footsteps which loudened as she heard them come closer. "It's only your imagination" she told herself, hoping to calm her anxiety. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't talk herself out of it. Suddenly, a field of eerie blue magic surrounded Princess Cadance. It produced a blinding light that instinctively made everpony shade their eyes. It slowly dragged the princess down to the captor's evil lair until she was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"What just happened?!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Darling, how could you not possibly know what happened?" Rarity asked. "What are we going to do?" Flutterhy asked nervously. Twilight was shocked and afraid by what had happened but she knew that she had to put on a brave face for her friends and brother. So she took a deep breath in and out and then said "The only thing we can do is search until we find her. Come with me". Before she could start her search, Shining Armor stopped her and said "Don't do this, Twilight, you don't know who or what you're dealing with." "But Cadance is just as important to me as she is to you, if she's in any danger I can't just stand back and let this happen to her." "But you're my little sister and if anyone hurt you, I couldn't live with myself. Besides, I and all of the palace guards will look for her." "But the more ponies you have searching for her, the faster she'll be found." Shining Armor paused for a moment, then said "Alright, but I'll lead the search."

So the search began. The royal guards searched the many rooms and bordered the perimeter of the castle to make sure that no other evil had a chance to enter the palace. Inside, the dark magic had shrouded the palace so Shining Armor used an illumination spell to enlighten the rooms in which he walked. Twilight and her friends followed him as he ventured down the dark halls. But they drew no closer to Princess Cadance's whereabouts with each room. Twilight's heart began to beat a mile a minute as her mind raced with all kinds of terrible thoughts. What if we never find her? What if we're too late? What if the foal has already been born and has fallen into the wrong hooves? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her brother mentioned: "You're usually really calm in times like this. Is everything alright?" "I-." Before she could finish her sentence, a field of magic surged and sent Shining Armor flying through the air and crashing to the floor. "Shining Armor!" Twilight cried, rushing to his side. "I-I'm alright, Twylie" he claimed as he attempted to pick himself up only to feel a sharp pain shoot up his left foreleg and immediately fall back down. "You're leg is in bad shape, I can't let you go on with us. You need to send out a distress signal and get it fixed." Twilight said. "B-but Cadance is still missing" "Don't worry, we'll find her" said Twilight. After Shining Armor was taken off to have his broken leg treated, Applejack asked "What'll we do now, Twilight?" "I-I don't know" she answered worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Cadance found herself alone in a cold, damp, dark room. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she didn't know what to do. She knew no one would hear her and she wanted to conserve her magic in case she really needed to use it. The best thing that she could do is try and be brave until she found some way out of captivity. "Yes! Finally" a voice boasted. "Now that I have you nopony will dare humiliate me again!" "What is the meaning of all this? What do you want with me?" the princess questioned. "Have you not figured it all out? Do you think I am just going to tell you? And do you take me for a fool?" the villain asked "No. No. And yes." Cadance answered teasingly. "Enough! You must make a choice and give me either your foal or your freedom" "Please, reveal yourself so that I may know who wishes to carry this out." The villain disabled her invisibility spell and slowly stepped into the light. She kept inching forward until a tall, blue alicorn was revealed. Her mane was long and silky with highlights of powder blue and lavender. Her cutie mark was a shooting star, which symbolized her incredible talent in magic. "Now you know who you are dealing with so make your choice" "Something must weigh heavily on your mind because I can see a certain look in your eyes. Tell me, what are you so afraid of?" The villain froze in horror as a flashback of dreadful memories spilled into her mind.

One of those memories was of when she was only a filly. "Mommy! Mommy! Watch me do the new trick I learned!" But her mother just shooed her away and said "No, darling. I'm teaching your brother some news spells. Go find somepony else to watch you." "Ok". Then there was one time when her mother took her and her brother shopping. "Mom, I want to try on dresses. The school dance is coming up soon." "Go away! I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for your brother for his graduation party." But one particular event crossed the line. It occurred on a day unlike any other. That day was the day she graduated from Magic Masterminds, a school for only the most gifted of magic yielders. Once she heard her name called, she made her way on to the stage and prepared herself to present her spell. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and released her magic. The crowd stared in awe as they wondered where she could have gone. Suddenly, a glowing light caught their eyes. The glowing slowly appeared to be letters that spelled out "We hope you like the show". The graduate revealed herself and the crowd went wild. She scanned the audience for her family but couldn't see any familiar faces. She searched on for several minutes until finally it was decided, they didn't show up probably because something more important was going on with her brother. Her eyes overflowed with tears and she raced off of the stage so nopony would see her in this emotional state.

Realizing that she had completely spaced out, the villain snapped out of her distracted state. "You have no right to know!" she retorted "You're a princess; you're idolized by countless individuals where you come from. You don't know what it's like to be neglected and degraded from childhood! Now enough about me, it's time to deal with you and your foal." She approached the princess, her magic raging and her smile beaming evilly. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot right through Princess Cadance and she released a pained cry. A potent force of magic involuntarily surged and travelled throughout all of equestria, leaving a trail of goodness and ridding evil in its path.


	5. Chapter 5

"Waddya mean ya don't know?" Applejack questioned. "Yeah, I mean you always have the answers. Like the time you helped us transform Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna. And the time you defeated Discord, the lord of chaos himself. And what about the time you finished Star Swirl the Bearded's spell, which _is_ how you became a _princess_. And we can't forget about the time you saved all of Equestria from Tirek because we'd be crazy if we did since it just happened not that long ago, I mean really! Or what about-" "Ok I get it, Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted. "Even though I look brave on the outside when disasters strike, the truth is that I feel afraid inside." "What exactly are you afraid of?" Rarity asked. "Well you all look up to me so much as a leader that I'm afraid that I'll make the wrong choice and ruin everything for everypony." The room fell silent for a moment; Twilight's friends knew that she was capable of panicking when crisis struck but they never knew she could be so brave yet so frightened. Then Applejack went up to her friend, looked her in the eyes, gently took her by the hooves, and said "Listen, Sugar cube. It's alright ta be afraid 'cuz it means that ya care 'bout all of us. Ya wouldn't be fearin' fer us if ya didn't care 'bout us." "I understand how it feels to be afraid, Twilight." Pinkie joined in. "One reason why I try so hard to make my friends smile is because I'm afraid of seeing them upset. But I know that sometimes it can't be helped. So when I see a frown, I remind myself of the times I've brightened somepony's day and then I make them laugh." "We believe in you, Twilight." Fluttershy stepped in. "All of my friends, including you, have helped me overcome my problems. If I can do that, so can you." "You have given me a gift unlike any other, the gift of friendship." Rarity stated. "And I will do whatever it takes to return the favor." "Yeah! And even if you forget all of that, you've still got nothin' to worry about" Rainbow Dash said reassuringly. "'Cuz like I said, I'd never leave my friends hangin'." "Yeah, You don't have to be worried when we're around. I've helped you before and I'll keep doing it whenever needed." Spike said. "So, what are we going to do now, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight stood there for a moment and looked at the locket Cadance had once given her. It was coated in lustrous gold and the word "strength" was inscribed on the outside. On the inside was a picture of filly Twilight with younger Cadance. Finally, Twilight announced "We're going to keep searching until we find Cadance!"

Suddenly, a dazzling light blue light caught the team's attention. "That's it! That's the exact thing that will lead us to Cadance! Gather round, everypony." Once all of her friends were gathered together, Twilight closed her eyes and teleported to the dungeon. It was pitch-black and nothing was visible. So Twilight activated her illumination spell and led her friends through the room until they finally found the pregnant princess. Thankfully, she hadn't given birth quite yet. "Candance!" Twilight cried "Are you alright?" "Yes, Twilight, I remain unharmed." "I'm going to get you out of here immediately." Twilight, again, used her teleportation spell to finally bring her friends to safety.

Soon, everypony was brought back to safety. All that anypony could do was wait for the foal to be born. Many hours went by, yet it only seemed like a few, before it was announced that a filly had been born. Her tiny pink body was swaddled in yellow blankets and she slept peacefully. The mane six gazed upon her and observed her soft, gentle beauty. "My my my, isn't she just the most precious lil' thang I ever did see!" Applejack remarked. "Oh my, she is simply adorable!" Fluttershy said in awe. "What's her name?" Twilight asked. "Her name is Skyla." Shining Armor answered. Twilight slowly walked over towards the bed, set her eyes on the little princess, and softly said "Hello, Skyla. I'm you auntie, Twilight." Little Skyla slowly opened her bright blue eyes and a smile slowly spread across her face and she softly cooed. Everyone awed at such a tender sight. "You should be very proud, Twilight" Cadance said "She already loves you!" "I think that we're both very lucky to welcome a new little princess." "This day was awesome!" declared Rainbow Dash. "This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie announced.

The best way to sum this entire story up is that it was a perfect end to a perfect day.


	6. Epilogue

Even though we have reached the end of our story, I am quite sure that there are some things that you may be wondering about. One thing that you might wonder is "What did Twilight learn?" The best way to answer that question is to show you what she wrote in the journal:

Today I felt a lot of emotions, but the one that I really felt was fear. Whenever a crisis struck, I had attempted to appear courageous for the good of my friends. But, deep down inside, I felt fearful and intimidated. Today, my fears evolved into hopelessness. I felt I had nowhere to turn and nowhere to go and I had to admit this to all of my friends. Thankfully, they were there to give me some well-needed encouragement. Today I learned that it's ok to be afraid and that friends will help you get through bad times. Talking to them about how I felt helped me feel better. One thing's for sure, it's much better than keeping my feelings locked up inside.

Another thing that you may wonder is "What happened to our villain?" Well, she feels such pain and guilt from her actions that she wanders around unseen by others and does secret deeds for them. Wherever she goes, a trail of goodness is left and that is how she leaves her mark. Folks who have been visited by her only know her as "The invisible angel". Not much else is known.


	7. Author's Note

I hope that you all enjoyed my story. I would like to offer my most sincere apologies for taking so long to finish this story. I guess that summer vacation has made me a little less motivated. I would also like to thank everyone responsible for some of the story's aspects. Thank you, Hasbro, for making this television show possible. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have written this fan fiction. I would also like to thank Nickelodeon (I know that seems odd) for airing the Fairly Odd Parents episode, _Fairly Odd Baby_, which this fan fiction was loosely based on. I want to thank Hasbro again for making the Princess Skyla toy which started the many rumors that inspired me to write this. I also thank everyone who started the rumors about Princess Skyla being Shining Armor and Cadance's daughter. Finally, I want to that the most important source of all time. I say "thank-you" to my Lord and God above who has always listened to me and gave me those well-needed ideas whenever I suffered from writers' block. Some reviews would be very much appreciated as long as you give constructive criticism. And if you really liked it, please add it to the community.


End file.
